Strong
by FantasizeDayDreams
Summary: Robin gets injured during a mission and the team thinks about Robin's strength


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

"Don't worry, he's strong," Green Arrow said as he tried to comfort the teens. With that said he walked into the medical room.

"_He's strong._" That's what they always said. That he will make it through and will always be smiling afterwards. And they were always right. No matter how bad he was injured, he will be always smiling weakly and pale, so pale.

But Kaldur, the team leader, couldn't help wonder, "How can he always be so strong?" The young boy was the partner for the Batman. The team knew he had dealt with harsh kidnappings and was cruelly tortured. But he always would be smiling and seemed so fine. But then again, he was also very young. Sometimes the leader couldn't help but forget help how young the little bird truly was. He acted so much wiser than his age. He would be playful but when times got serious the young bird will grow stronger and sturdier.

A certain girl archer couldn't help think, "How is he so strong?" Both came from Gotham and both knew the true horrors of the city. The city was filled with weirdoes and they loved to kill and torture. She was a hero herself but she was afraid to fight against the villains in Gotham. But a boy nearly 2 years younger than her was braver, stronger than her. He was never viewed as innocent but a hero. He was never viewed as a sidekick, even before the Young Justice came along. In Gotham Batman and Robin were viewed as The Dynamic Duo, not the Batman plus Robin. They were a team and Gotham would quiver in fear if the city lost either of them.

A young speedster couldn't help ponder as he quickly paced around the waiting room, "How can he remain so strong?" This fellow speedster knew all about the young boy's life, his real life. How he lived his life in a circus and when he was just 9 years old he watched his family fall to their deaths. After, the young boy experienced he still remained so bright and so strong. The young bird had stumbled on his chance to get his revenge for his family's murderer and he got his revenge. He brought justice. The young speedster wondered how the young boy had been so wise on his revenge. If he was in the bird's place the speedster would have been blinded anger and possible do something he'll regret forever. The young partner did the good thing at such a young age.

A green Martian girl, wondered, "Why is he so strong?" This fellow Martian was caring and loving almost mother-like. She did not want this young of a child to be so brave. Why did he have to be so strong when he has others to look out for him? The young boy is barely a teen! He should be watching cartoons or reading comics; at least that's what boys do in movies around the young bird's age. He should not be fighting crime! But he does and he does it so excellently. The green Martian knows that he is fully capable of fighting crime alone and she knew he was next in line to be leader. But he was so young…but yet he was very brave.

An emotionless clone couldn't help worry about his young team meat and he thought, "When did he turn so strong?" The young boy was so strong at such a young age. Even though he was only a few weeks old he had a body of a young adult and he had super strength. Also he was so collective during battle. No matter, who made fun of and who dared to taunt the Bats the young bird was calm. He showed no emotions when he dealt with the bad guys. He had no powers yet he dared to fight in close combat with the villains even if they had guns. He was so strong, brave, and calm for his age.

"Alight you could go and visit him," said Green Arrow as he stepped out of the medical room. The teens were pulled out of their personal thoughts and went to the medical room. The fellow young teammate was half laying and sitting in his white medical bed. He smiled his usual smile as if everything was all right in the world.

"Oh Robin, are you all right," asked Miss. M concern evident in her voice.

"I'm feeling the aster, Miss M and I got careless. Man Batman is going to have my neck for making such a stupid mistake," said Robin.

"Dude! You're worried about Bats right now? You've been shot like two times," exclaimed Kid Flash. Robin was about to reply but then he gazed at his fellow teammates' worried expressions.

Finally he said something, "Guys, I'm young not weak. I've dealt with this kind of stuff since I was nine years old and dealt with so much worse. I've sat at Death's bed more than you can count." The team knew this; that he was strong; stronger then any them. That his past experiences made him strong but they couldn't just help wonder.


End file.
